Tough Forgiveness
by Lidia1357
Summary: Set after Ling Cao dies. Ling Tong has vowed to avenge his father's death only moments before discovering he must team with the man responsible or leave the army. Follow the relationship between former pirate Gan Ning and Ling Tong through this wild story as the two becpme rivala, friends and maybe even more.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know, I've only played number five, yet I've seen clips from six and seven. I may not follow everything perfectly, but I promise this story won't be awful. You can imagine whichever models you want for the characters, I personally favor the DW 7 models :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors.**

The view was beautiful. A slight breeze drifted through the grass, making it sway like a sea of green that overlook a shimmering lake. Ling Tong sat atop the hill, leaning against a tree. He didn't see the stunning view in front of him. Instead, he saw a battlefield littered with bodies. His mind wasn't on the golden sunset that set fire to the sky. It was on the horrid memory he relived every day for the past month.

_~Flashback~_

"AH! Ling Cao called as the sword entered his body, "Killed... by lowly pirates!" The pirate who'd driven his weapon through Ling Cao's back yanked it free and moved on, swatting Wu soldiers like flies. Ling Tong felt as if the world had stopped.

"Father!" He cried, rushing over to the fallen soldier. He dropped to his knees in despair, for Ling Cao's eyes had already rolled back and he'd taken his final breath. The younger boy threw back his head in grief, "No!"

As he looked up at the man responsible, Ling Tong snatched up his nun chucks and dashed after him. "Gan Ning! My father's blood is on _your_ hands!" He rushed at the pirate, who turned around just as the warrior brought his nun chucks down. The blow would have cracked a few bones, had the pirate not deflected it with his sword.

"Hey! What the heck is _your_ problem?" He asked with annoyance.

Ling Tong's rage flared up as he attacked again. "You think you can escape the son of the man you murdered?"

The pirate didn't seem to care. He only looked at Ling Tong with an odd expression, and turned and ran.

"Coward!" Ling Tong spat, running after him. However, a cluster of enemies surrounded him quickly, preventing him from having his vengeance

_~Present~_

"Ling Tong," Lu Xun's soft voice barely carried to the warrior's ears, pulling him back to reality. Ling Tong turned to the smaller boy and forced a smile. He'd liked Lu Xun well enough since he joined the army. "Lu Meng would like to see you."

Ling Tong frowned, "Why do I have to talk to that traitor?" He asked coldly.

Lu Xun offered a kind smile, "I know you feel he's wronged you, but he does have a plan that you are vital to." Ling Tong stood up as he spoke.

"Alright," He sighed, "Just don't expect me to talk to _him._"

Lu Xun's smile shifted to a more humored one, "I do not require it, however I do expect it."

Ling Tong glared at the young strategist as they walked toward Lu Meng's tent, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The younger boy didn't respond. He merely continued walking forward. Ling Tong let it slide this time, letting his mind wander again. He remembered the last time he'd been summoned to Lu Meng's tent. When he'd lost the older warrior's respect.

_~Flashback~_

The battle had been won for Wu, but not for Ling Tong. All of Wu were celebrating, but not him. The man who'd taken his father from him had gotten away, and try as he might, Ling Tong couldn't find him. As he sat on a crate surrounded by bodies, he promised himself he'd find that man and _end him._

"Why are you moping? You should celebrate our victory Tong!" Ling Tong looked up, where Sun Shang Xiang stood with her hands on her hips with a wide smile on her face. Ling Tong was glad to see her smiling again. It hadn't been on her face since her brother died.

Ling tong sighed and looked away, "I don't really feel like celebrating Shang Xiang."

Her smile faded to a sympathetic frown, "I heard. I'm so sorry Tong, I know how you feel." She took his hands, both were rough from callouses and scars, "But the pain does ease up after a while. Oh! I just remembered," She leaned back, forcing Ling Tong to his feet, "Lu Meng wanted to speak with you! He's waiting near his tent."

Only so he could humor her, Ling Tong followed Sun Shang Xiang to Lu Meng's tent, where the older man was waiting.

"Ah Ling Tong!" He said standing up. There was another warrior sitting behind him, facing the other way.

"You wanted to see me Lu Meng?"

He nodded, his stubble a bit more grown than he usually kept it, "I'd like you to meet the newest member of our army! I'm assigning you two together for our next battle, so you might as well become acquainted now."

Ling Tong nodded with little emotion as Sun Shang Xiang left the tent.

"Gan Ning, meet Ling Tong!"

Ling Tong's heart stopped as the thickly muscled man stood up and turned around. His strong jaw showed proudly. and he placed a fist against his hip. As recognition showed in his dark eyes, Ling Tong felt nothing for Lu Meng. But betrayal!

_~Present~_

Ling Tong pushed his way angrily through Lu Meng's tent behind Lu Xun. He took his seat beside Lu Xun, not looking at anyone else in the tent.

"I'm glad you could join us Ling Tong, "Lu Meng said cheerfully.

Ling Tong huffed and looked away.

"Oh don't mind him," Ling Tong heard the most annoying sound in the world. Bells. "He's just a sour little kid."

"Why you-"

"That's enough you two," Lu Xun said softly as he took his seat. "I'd like to discuss the upcoming battle. Sun Shang Xiang, you should stay close to lord Sun Quan. Lu Meng can guard the supplies here. Ling Tong," He shot a regretful smile to Ling Tong as he spoke, "You ang Gan Ning will take the outer border here."

"Swell," Gan Ning said with a huff.

"At least I know how to use my weapon meat head!" Ling Tong snapped back.

"Just as I said, I don't require it, but I do expect it." Lu Xun said with a smile. Lu Meng was dragging Gan Ning out of the tent while Lu Xun finished explaining his plan. Unfortunately, Ling Tong knew he was paired with Gan Ning no matter what. Hopefully the idiot will keep his mouth shut while they fought. Maybe Gan Ning will be "accidentally" killed in the process. Ling Tong entertained the thought while he listened to the rest of the plan. Hopefully he won't have to carry out his fantasies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors.**

"Thank you Lu Xun. You're an expert strategist for someone your age," Zou Yu praised the young boy. Ling Tong had noticed the man's health didn't seem the best lately, and worried he may join his friend. The thought wasn't very pleasant.

"Thank you. Your praise is most appreciated." He turned to Ling Tong, "And thank you for joining us."

Ling Tong nodded with a half smile then left the tent, wanting nothing more than some rest. It had been a long day for Wu and Ling Tong was no exception. They knew there was a battle coming up. Cao Cao just doesn't quit.

"You look beat. Must be tiring, hauling around those sticks you've got." Gan Ning said with a smirk. He was leaning against a cherry tree with his thick arms crossed. His sword hung low against his hip and his bells gleamed in the sunlight. His hair moved with the grass in the sight breeze. Ling Tong huffed and turned the other way.

"Not all of us are too weak to hold our weapons." He shot over his shoulder as he trudged away.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around quickly. Gan Ning stood in front of him with a stubborn glare, his hand firm on Ling Tong's shoulder, "You can't hate me forever. We're on the same side now kid. Whether you like it or not."

Ling Tong shoved his hand from his shoulder roughly and backed away in one swift motion. "Let me get one thing clear _pirate._" He spat the word at him with malice, "We will _never_ be on the same side. I don't care which army you're in. You and I will always be enemies. Understand?" With that, Ling Tong turned away.

"We've been assigned to protect each other Tong. To let me die would be to betray the army. Are you willing to do that?"

Ling Tong didn't respond. He only turned on his heel and left. He wouldn't lift a finger to spare that pirate's life! Not like Gan Ning'll so anything to save him so why bother? Better Ling Tong live than Gan Ning. It's a miracle he hasn't burned the camp down by now. Ling Tong's had to sleep with one eye open since the pirate joined them!

Ling Tong caught a glimpse of Lu Meng and muttered colorful words under his breath. He hated Lu Meng for vouching for Gan Ning. People looked at Ling Tong with pity, but still let the mnster responsible for his loss raom around like he owns the place. It makes Ling Tong want to rip his hair out.

As he neared his tent, Ling Tong felt a presence behind him. He pulled out his nun chucks and spun around, ready to fight to the death.

He heard a chuckle as the handsome Zhou Yu stepped out of the shadows, "I'm glad to see you're on your toes Ling Tong, but are you planning on using that on me?"

The younger warrior relaxed as he tucked his nun chucks away and plastered a fake smile onto his face, "No I'm not. I thought you were-"

"A certain thick skulled pirate perhaps?" He said with a hint of humor.

Ling Tong wasn't amused. He only crossed his arms and said with only a hint of venom in his tone, "Can I help you? I'm rather exhausted."

"Of course, I wished to ask you if you'd spar with me tomorrow." There was a sadness in the handsome warrior's eyes that showed how difficult it was to ask this. He'd never sparred with anyone except Sun Ce, and since his death, he hadn't been training at all.

Ling Tong let his annoyance drop as he felt for Zhou Yu. In his grief, it was easy for Ling Tong to forget that he wasn't the only one who'd lost someone close to him in this war. With a sad smile, he placed his hnd on Zhou Yu's shoulder and nodded, "Of course. It would be an honor."

Zhou Yu nodded his thanks and turned to leave. Ling Tong Let his hand fall to his side, suddenly wide awake. He walked past his tent to a small section of the camp that no one ever seemed to go. It would be a nice place to touch up his skills and work out some frustration. He could imagine Gan Ning's head while he practices.

* * *

Gan Ning stood quietly and well hidden in the shadows. He watched Ling Tong move gracefully through the air as if he defied gravity. It was amazing to see, but he'd never admit it. Ever since he'd joined Wu his life has been a bit less easy. Not only did Lu Meng force him to follow Lu Xun's orders which wasn't his style of fighting. But Ling Tong refuses to give him a chance to explain.

Ling Tong.

Gan Ning hated himself for caring about the kid. The problem was, he'd cared about him from the moment he saw him. Gan Ning could remember the moment like it was yesterday. He'd been killing the enemy soldiers, not caring where his sword went. But as he sliced through one of them, He saw the most... innocent face. A young boy, who'd most likely never seen war before then, fell to his knees and agony leaped into his eyes as Gan Ning ripped his sword from his father's body. He saw the hatred in Ling Tong's face as he looked at him and the only thing Gan Ning could think to do was get away. When Ling Tong chased him down and fought him, Gan Ning was surprised by his skill and strength, but he could take him. The odd thing was, he didn't _want_ to. He didn't want to harm the boy. So he ran.

That was a while ago now, and Gan Ning knew that hatred hadn't even faded since he joined the army. I fact, it seemed to have grown in the younger warrior's heart. Why couldn't he see that Gan Ning had just been fighting the enemy? That it hadn't been personal? Had it been anyone else, Ling Tong would have welcomed him with open arms! But for one death out of hundreds, Gan Ning must be hated. And even worse, Lu Xun thinks it "profitable" to the army to pair them up for every battle. Gan Ning wasn't looking forward to that.

But now, as he watched the young warrior, he couldn't feel angry or annoyed. He saw the way Ling Tong's muscles moved perfectly and smoothly beneath his skin as he moved. It was beautiful. And Gan Ning was ashamed to admit, that he'd grown to be attracted to the boy. It wasn't common for two men to be together, and he'd learned to pretend he didn't want to be with a man. But as he watched Ling Tong work his frustrations out, he couldn't help but admire him in a way most men would admire a woman. He almost felt ashamed at himself for wanting Ling Tong when the other clearly would never want him.

Gan Ning pushed away from his tree and turned to his tent. He decided to stop stalking the boy for a while and get some rest. After hearing the scolding he got from Lu Meng about Lu Xun's plan he knew he'd need some rest. It seems he has no choice but to fight with him. Not that he'll let any harm come to him. Gan Ning's just worried Cao Cao's men will see Ling Tong as a weakness and go for him.

Gan Ning shivered at the thought.

**What do you think of this one so far? I want it to be really emotional because these two seem to be be just that. Please review and keep me motivated :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

Gan Ning was jolted awake by a loud noise. He shot upright and snatched his sword from beside him quickly. He'd always slept with it nearby. It probably wasn't a healthy habit, but the pirate wasn't about to break it now. He shoved the flap of his tent to the side and stuck his head out, looking around. All was still and quiet in the camp, save for a few men sparring. They were close by, and after blinking the sleep away, Gan Ning could see clearly who they were. Zhou Yu was spinning and dodging Ling Tong's moves with difficulty. Ling Tong looked distracted, but still, clearly had the upper hand. Gan Ning was impressed. He stepped out and stretched, his muscles sore from the hard ground his tent was on.

He slipped his sword into its place on his belt and leaned against a box of supplies, watching the two spar. Ling Tong noticed him and his calm, easy expression hardened to a fierce determination. Gan Ning tensed, knowing very well how too much anger can cause accidents. Ling Tong moved quickly, completely focused on ignoring Gan Ning, pretending he was focused on the fight. Gan Ning frowned. If Ling Tong fights like that every time he's around, Lu Xun's plan isn't going to go very well.

Gan Ning watched as Ling Tong's skill wavered with his irritation and winced inwardly. This wasn't good.

Shou Yu took one final strike and Ling Tong lost his balance with a heavy thud. Zhou Yu chuckled and helped him up, whispering something in his ear before bowing and leaving. Ling Tong slouched and hung his head. Gan Ning yearned to speak to him, to assure him that, were it not for his anger, he would have done much better in that fight.

_Listen to yourself!_ He scolded himself and stalked away. _You're a proud pirate! You don't help some kid's morale! You just keep him from dying and win this war!_

Gan Ning stalked to the table set up with rice and biscuits and ordered a bowl. After paying the cook, he settled himself in before enjoying his plain breakfast. This is what he's survived off of since joining this army, but it wasn't so bag. At least they didn't run out of supplies. That can happen when you get caught out at sea for longer than planned. You can only bring so much food stuffs and water onto a ship.

Gan Ning felt a presence beside him and looked up. Lu Xun sat, ordered himself a bowl of rice and then looked pleasantly at Gan Ning. He wondered if the by ever had a bad day in his life.

"Pleasure to see you Gan Ning. I trust you've slept well."

Gan Ning nodded, not in the mood for small talk. Lu Xun took the hint and took his bowl then nodded a farewell before taking his food elsewhere. Gan Ning returned to eating his meal in peace.

"Gan Ning! Just the man I was looking for!"

Gan Ning forced down an amused grin and shoved his empty bowl away, tearing at his biscuit as he turned around. Lu Meng was sauntering toward him with the wide smile he usually wore. Gan Ning wasn't sure why, but he'd taken a liking toward the older man. He was strong and fierce in battle, and kept the mood light. He also was the only reason Gan Ning was in this army. Were it not for him, the Sun family would have either thrown him out or worse. He hated taking orders, and often didn't anyway. He fought his own way, it had worked fine before, why shouldn't it now? Lu Xun, while an expert strategist and a very smart kid for his age, thinks he can plan a whole battle in his mind. What he doesn't know is that no battle can be predicted ahead of time. One just goes with it with swords flying.

"Oh yeah Old Man?"

Lu Meng scowled at the nickname, but said nothing this time. "Our spies have sent word. The next battle will be tomorrow. We're packing up at noon, and I want you ready. You and Tong will be in the front anyway."

Gan Ning's jaw flexed, but he carefully remained composed, "I don't like it. That kid in the front."

Lu Meng laughed heartily and sat beside Gan Ning, "Gan Ning, there are a few things I've seen in this battle in my years-"

"How many is that again?"

Lu Meng went on as if uninterrupted, "-I've seen brothers fight each other, I've seen fathers die, I've seen sons die. But nothing quite like you and Ling Tong."

Gan Ning's eyes shifted away and he crossed his thick arms, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Lu Meng laid a hand on Gan Ning's shoulder roughly, a fatherly gesture Gan Ning wasn't used to. "That you feel responsible. Even you have a conscience Ning. And I've seen it at work."

Gan Ning turned, challenge in his eyes. "What are you saying Old Man?"

Lu Meng smirked, "I'm just saying, Don't get yourself killed out there trying too hard to protect the boy. That's all."

Gan Ning snorted, "As if!"

Lu Meng shrugged, "Well, remember. We're moving out at noon! Remember your position?"

Gan Ning nodded.

"Good. I'll see you when we have Cao Cao's head then!" He laughed and spun around, stalking away lightly. Gan Ning swallowed hard. How had Lu Meng seen all of that? Gan Ning hadn't acted as if he were protecting Ling Tong, but insulting him... right?

He shook his head and stood up. He walked to his own tent and slipped in, grabbing his traveling bag. He stuffed his few belongings into it. A spare pair of pants, a polished, pearly-white conch his little sister had given him years ago, a dagger, a wad of gauze and an extra belt decorated with bells. He hasn't lost this one yet, but he didn't want to take the chance that he might either. His bells were his identity. He always wanted his enemies to know it was him who smote them. He'd wanted everyone in his way to know he was coming as he charged. He'd been amused to sight men losing control of their bladders or running away. Possibly screaming. He'd become something of an icon. An icon of fear and blood lust. Gan Ning was a bit proud of it.

He swung his bag over his shoulder and walked to the gate. It bumped familiarly against his back as he trudged easily toward the gate with the other soldiers. The promise of action singed in his veins. He inhaled deeply and grinned. He couldn't wait for the fight, and the adrenaline it brought. He'd always loved it, the heightened senses, the control over others' lives, the constant watch over himself. He'd hated that so much blood ad to be shed, but that was part or war. He just needed to enjoy the better parts.

The army stood in a loose crowd inside the gate. Gan Ning saw his old ship men nearby, all as excited as he was. The wait was torturous. Gan Ning hated this part. The anticipation. The need to hold back until Sun Quan's word. He waited.

Sun Quan appeared and stood in front of the army. The sun shone on the large man's golden tan. He held a hand up for silence and waited.

"First off," He called out, "I want to thank you all for the sacrifice you've given for the sake of Wu. Were my father and brother here, they'd be proud of you all."

An eruption of cheering escaped the crowd and Sun Quan waited for it to quiet.

"I'd like Ling Tong and Gan Ning to step forward."

Gan Ning stepped to the front of the crowd. Ling Tong was nearby. Sun Quan nodded.

"These men will be at the front. They will lead us to victory!" More cheering.

"Now, open the gates, and return with Cao Cao's head!"

The gates opened, and the army burst out, ready to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

Ling Tong arrived in his position, to the far edge of Wu territory. There was a vast stretch of green field as far as he could see, dotted here and there with trees. Ling Tong had always thought this part of Wu was beautiful. When he was a child he'd seen paintings of it in his house before he'd joined the army. His father spoke fondly of the way the sky lit up light fire in the mornings, and how you could smell the sunshine that poured around you before the coming battles. Ling Tong had yearned to see it, to experience it with his father. He was so overjoyed when Ling Cao told him he was old enough to join him in battle. He couldn't sleep that night. He only lay in his cot and daydreamed of the open skies, of the perfect world, of the excitement of war that he was promised to live with his father.

"Daydreaming are we?"

Ling Tong groaned. He hadn't been able to experience this with his father. Just this lug head whom taken his father away from him! Ling Tong chose to ignore him and sat down in the swaying grass; he tried to focus on the noon sunlight that rained golden light and the blue skies completely devoid of clouds. But He felt Gan Ning behind him and it ruined the mood. The larger man stood behind him, casting a shadow over Ling Tong. He sighed.

"Don't you have a village to terrorize or something? I hear it's typical behavior for ogres."

"I'll pretend you amuse me." Gan Ning said somewhat sourly. Score, Ling Tong was hoping to irritate him. Maybe Gan Ning will leave the army if he is vexed enough. Ling Tong could only hope.

"So," Gan Ning settled beside Ling Tong, uninvited, "Is this how it's going to be? No matter what I do?"

This surprised Ling Tong. Gan Ning had never show so much naked emotion before. Granted, he wasn't really showing much. Ling Tong could just see the slight tightness to his jaw and how he was practically eating his lower lip. But this was more unease than he'd shown before. Gan Ning was usually the happy-go-lucky pirate that was all about himself. Ling Tong was surprised into answering.

"Probably."

Gan Ning leaned back, his hands just behind him to support his weight. He looked up at the sky and thoughtfully, "I see," was all he said. Ling Tong shrugged inwardly and laid back, pillowing his head on his crossed arms. He closed his eyes, hoping the pirate would take the hint. He didn't. He only sat beside him. Ling Tong could feel his evil energy pouring out of him, rolling onto him like a contagious infection. But when Ling Tong cracked an eye, Gan Ning wasn't beside him. He was a few feet away, shaving his stubble with his sword.

_I hope you slip and cut your head off._ Ling Tong thought, closing his eyes again. He lay there for perhaps hours. Clouds had come in overhead, just a few making patters of shadows as they rolled past. Ling Tong saw them behind his eyelids, and they oddly comforted him. He hadn't slept well the previous night, and had made a fool of himself that morning when he was sparring with Zhou Yu. After, Yu had thanked him for dueling, then said that, had it not been for Ling Tong's distraction, he may have won. Ling Tong knew there was more to the word 'distraction' than it's raw meaning by the way Zhou Yu had said it. He brushed it off, pretending he hadn't noticed. But as he slipped further and further into subconsciousness, his imagination slowly swept out of his control, spinning into dreams.

_"Ling Tong! What's wrong?"_

_Ling Tong has stumbled into Gan Ning's tent back at the Wu camp and fell to his knees. He was soaked from the rain outside and the streams of water hid his tears. He slumped over Gan Ning's, resting his head on his lap before sobbing._

_"Ling Tong?" Gan Ning asked with tender concern. Ling Tong sobbed harder and held onto Gan Ning for dear life._

_"I saw my father! He looked at me with such anger!" He shuddered, "Please... please protect me! He's so angry!"_

_Gan Ning pulled Ling Tong's hair out of its ponytail and smoothed his long, damp hair down his back. He stoked his back slowly, trying to calm his nerves. Ling Tong couldn't shake the sense of danger and tried to comfort himself by holding onto Gan Ning more tightly._

_Gan Ning tensed and Ling Tong jumped, following his gaze. His eyes landed on a large silhouette in the opening of the tent. He shook violently, terrified of his father's wrath. Ling Cao trudged in, yanking Ling Tong back by his hair, forcing him to stand. He shoved Gan Ning back with strength Ling Tong hadn't known his father had possessed before and feared greatly now. He recoiled as Ling Cao brought his fist back, ready to attack. Ling Tong opened his mouth to scream._

"Gan Ning!" He bolted up, clutching his chest as if his own touch could calm his hammering heart. His rib cage hurt from the force of which his heart was attacking and he couldn't calm down. He was soaked in sweat, his bangs were plastered to his face. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his erratic heart. He heard the irritating sound of bels jingling and the pounding of feet on ground. He looked up to see Gan Ning rushing over, his sword gleaming in the sunlight.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, looking around for anyone suspicious. He crouched low, looking Ling Tong over. The younger boy was sure he looked awful with his wide eyes and flushed face, but he didn't care. He turned away irritably to hide the extra flush.

"Nothing, I dozed off. Bad dream. Nothing's wrong."

Gan Ning exhaled audibly. Ling Tong waited for him to leave, but he remained where he was.

"You had a bad dream about me?"

Ling Tong looked back at him. Had he sounded upset? As usual, his expression gave nothing away no matter how hard Ling Tong tried to read it. His breathing had returned to normal, and the faint breeze was drying off his face. He drew up one leg and rested his arm on his knee. "Is it that surprising?" Ling Tong decided to leave out the details of said dream. It wasn't exactly normal, and it sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it. The idea of seeking comfort _from_ his father with _Gan Ning_ was completely backwards and wrong. His subconscious must have just been reversing roles, but he knew what it meant.

Gan Ning stood up, spinning his large sword then driving it into the hard earth. He rested a fist on his jutting hip and glared down at Ling Tong with a soft gaze that made Ling Tong uncomfortable. He forced himself not to squirm under the heavy look. Gan Ning spoke quietly.

"I'm not your enemy anymore. I'll get myself killed in battle, which will never happen, before I hurt you deliberately."

Ling Tong snorted, "That what you say to everyone you attack?" He looked up at the older man accusingly. Gan Ning glared back, his soft expression gone.

"How many people have you killed kid?" He asked sharply. He didn't wait for an answer. He yanked his sword out of the dirt and stalked away. The midday sun made his golden bare back gleam from the light sheen of sweat. Ling Tong didn't want to look into the meaning behind his question. He couldn't admit what Gan Ning was trying to prove. He couldn't cope with his father's loss without putting the blame on someone. Attacking _something. _Gan Ning had been his punching bag. His therapy. But he was also the enemy. Ling Tong couldn't trust him. He was just some prate Lu Meng took pity on and took in. He was going to smite them all the moment Tong's back turned. He couldn't let that happen.

Ling Tong leaned back, settling in to his nest of squished grass and soft dirt. He didn't want to fall asleep again, for fear of the nightmare returning. His father wasn't his enemy, never was. He was the best man Ling Tong knew. Gan Ning had taken him from Ling Tong. He should have been the silhouette in the tent opening. Not Ling Cao. It should have been his father's arms Ling Tong was crying in. _Not_ Gan Ning's. That will never happen. Ling Tong was certain of that.

But as Ling Tong closed his eyes, he saw the scene again, as if painted behind his eyelids. He couldn't help but feel a little lost without Gan Ning nearby, and he hated it. He hated every bit of that pirate! Even the parts, he wouldn't admit, he was beginning to like. But he doesn't like any part. He never has, and never will. He thought this firmly, not noticing the faint runt rumble of many feet on the earth too far for the human ear to detect.


End file.
